


Time for a Name Change

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This sequel to "What's in a Name?" finds JJ and Reid discussing a potential name change for one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for a Name Change

She used to be the only one that called him 'Spence'. That hadn't been true in several years, but still, he never got the shiver down his spine when anyone else called him that like he did when JJ said his name. He especially loved it when she called his name wearing nothing at all as she did just now.

“Spence,” JJ whispered in his ear. She lowered her mouth to kiss down his chest.

“Jayje-”

She giggled against his belly button. “I love the way you say my name.”

Reid blushed. “JJ, I think there is something that we need to discuss.”

JJ sat up, bemused, curious as to what could have gotten him to in the mood to talk instead of doing other, more pleasurable things, especially when she was wearing nothing but his favorite Einstein t-shirt. “What would you like to talk about?”

“I think it's time for a name change,” he announced.

“A name change?” she repeated. “Do you want me to start calling you snookums or sweet cheeks or something like that?”

Reid's face turned a deep red. “That came out wrong.”

JJ bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling and embarrassing him further. “What did you mean to say?”

“I think... I was wondering... I-”

“Just say it, Spence,” she urged.

Taking a cleansing breath, Reid continued, “What would you think about us getting married?”

JJ frowned. She hadn't given marriage much thought at all since her and Will had fallen apart so epically. “Are you proposing?”

“No. No-no,” he protested, vehemently. “I just want to know what your thoughts on it are. Do you ever think about it?”

“Honestly? No,” JJ admitted, cringing at the flash of hurt in his eyes. “I haven't really thought about marriage at all. I mean, it didn't work out so well the last time I did it. I don't suppose that I'm the marrying kind.”

At this, Reid bristled. “Maybe that was more of a matter of whom you were married to, not marriage itself.”

She shrugged. “I suppose so.”

“Is it possible that you could think of a marriage between the two of us someday?” Reid asked after a few moments of silence.

“I-” JJ stopped herself from responding and forced herself to think. She and Reid spent nearly every free moment together. He had practically moved in with her and Henry. Henry absolutely adored him, insisting that he say good night to Reid when they were away on a case. She, herself, found that she missed the feel of his body on the rare nights that they spent apart. Getting married would really only mean that those rare nights apart would be non-existent. “Yes, I could see us getting married someday.”

His eyes widened. “Really?”

That caused JJ to chuckle. “Yes, really. But I'm not so sure about the name change part.”

“Oh!' Reid exclaimed. “You don't have to change your name. Or I could change my name! Spencer Jareau has a nice ring to it, don't you think?”

“I think it's something we can think about later. I'm not sure that either of use really needs to change our names.”

Reid reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. “So, how far away is 'someday' in your mind?”

JJ shook her head, laughing. “Someday is as far away as you'd like it to be. Whenever you finally do propose, I will say yes.” She took her free hand and pointed it at him. “But you better have a ring or else Garcia will have bother our hides.”

“Right.” He smiled before leaning over in the night stand, digging in the drawer. He pulled out a small, black box. “Will you marry me?”

“Of course,” she whispered, tears in eyes. “Of course. And I think I might even be willing to change my name.”

END


End file.
